Insecure and Selfish
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: Red Arrow joined the team, but up at terrible cost. After being emotionally torn down by Wally and the pressure of her persistent slayer of a dad, Artemis is beginning to question her position on The Team.
1. Unbacked Up Claims

_I'm a sucker for Spitfire, arright? Hope ya like it._

 _Started 19th of March, 2017.  
Completed 7th of June, 2017._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice ;-;_

* * *

Robin walked into the cave, content on the victory the Dynamic Duo had achieved. He had expected to return to a cheerful and happy place because Red Arrow had joined the team. What he walked into, however, was almost depressing. Though a certain speedster was all happiness and rainbows.

Conner, Zatanna, and M'gann talked in low voices at the kitchen's entrance, looking a little too grave for a couple of teenagers. Even the bubbly Martian was struggling to maintain a smile. Zatanna's eyes traveled frequently across the room to where Wally, Kaldur, and Roy stood. Robin was sure that if looks could hurt you, Wally would have at least twenty holes burnt through his back.

Artemis was the only one out of the seven displaying no emotions whatsoever. She sat on the couch, her eyes glued dully to the floor. Yet Robin detected something of regret in her expression and tension on her posture. He frowned.

 _'Should I have done that?'_ Artemis questioned herself _. 'Was hiding my identity really worth losing their trust?_

Up until now, she had successfully blocked out everything they said, but as the voices grew louder, she found she couldn't keep the words away anymore.

"The mission was a failure," Kaldur contemplated.

Roy frowned. "I told you, there was a mole on the team-"

"Yeah, and now we know who!" Wally cut Roy off, his eyes narrowing as he jerked his head towards Artemis, who chanced to get up at that very moment. Her eyes widened ever so slightly. Wally offered no sign of apology and the uneasiness in the air thickened.

M'gann looked nervously at both of them, hoping in vain that a fight wouldn't break between the two stubborn teammates.

Artemis still said nothing.

"No denial?" Wally crossed his arms.

"Back off, Wally," Robin said, stepping into the room.

Wally lifted his hands up defensively. "Look, I'm just saying, it might happen again," He protested. "Better eliminate the.. Problem while we can."

Artemis could no longer stop the hurt from etching across her face. Wally felt a twinge of guilt now, but before anyone could say anything else, she turned around and walked quickly out of the room.

'Too quickly,' Robin noted.

"Artemis, wait!" Zatanna exclaimed, but she was gone.

Robin only shook his head and said bitterly, "Nicely done, Wal-man," before rushing out after his friend.

…

Wally quirked an eyebrow. "Yeesh! What's eating them?" he queried.

"I believe we were too harsh.." Kaldur concluded, slowly.

Conner's eyes went round in anger. "Too harsh? What's wrong with you!"

"It is true! There is a mole on this team, and I'm sure it's Artemis! Betraying the mission, everything counts up!" Roy defended, but Kaldur looked uncertain.

"We are not sure about this theory-" He started, only to be cut off.

"Oh, aren't you sure?" Zatanna and M'gann looked at Conner in amazement. Speaking out in these kinds of situations was nothing something he normally did, yet here he was. "Where is your proof, Kaldur? You keep blaming someone without a solid reason."

Wally hadn't said a word, his arms crossed, his brows knitted together. Conner turned to him next, "And you," He paused, looking almost disappointed. "You two finally got along and you blew it. If this goes on, maybe she'll leave the team by her own will."

Wally looked him straight in the eye, frowning in disbelief. "She wouldn't leave the team, that's rubbish. I was just talking, arright?" He shot back, but Conner's words stuck with him.

Conner exhaled slowly. "Whatever you say."

But as Zatanna and M'gann sat down to do homework, Roy and Conner left the room, and Kaldur expressed a sudden need for fresh air, Wally frowned again.

 _'She wouldn't actually leave, would she?'_

…

Robin ran down the halls, searching the rooms for Artemis, a grim expression on his face. _'If only they knew what she's gone through.'_

He stopped at Artemis' door, hoping she would be inside, but as it slid open, he found it to be empty and groaned, "Why this? Why now!"

He dug a hand through his hair. "I can't believe this is happening."


	2. Two and Two

_'Where could she be? Think, Dick, think!'_

Dick pursed his lips. He had checked all of the rooms accessible to the team, and still saw no sign of his friend. As he passed the library, however, he suddenly halted. A smirk tugged on his lips.

"Nice try," He muttered to himself as he silently made his way to the aisles. From between the bookshelves, he found her, leaning against the one they had used to escape the day the Reds attacked.

 _'Smart thinking. Easy getaway if someone tried to find you,'_ He mused. In her hands was the sai Wally had dropped at her feet the previous night. He frowned.

"Hope you don't plan on using that," He joked, as he slowly approached her. Artemis didn't flinch.

"Took you long enough," She answered, lifting her eyebrows with something like amusement.

Dick grinned.

"So, am I going to receive another "you're a mole" lecture?" She asked with a hesitant smile.

The frown returned to his face. "I'm not that shallow, y'know," He said, dropping himself down next to her. She lowered her head.

"Yeah."

He placed a hand on her knee. "What happened?"

"I blew it," Artemis breathed deeply, then poured forth the events of the day before, with as much spirit as a student in history class. She winced after mentioning Chesire and Sportsmaster, and even more so at the tracker, she placed on Roy.

"Eek," Dick teased, hoping to lighten the mood a little. "You done did it this time, Art."

Artemis groaned. "Tell me about it!"

In a softer tone, Dick continued, "It wasn't your fault though, you know.. You had to do something. Couldn't risk blowing your cover."

Artemis exhaled sharply. "Of course, you already know about my family.."

Dick shrugged. "Well, I will admit that you kicked my butt during practice," He said slowly, then tilting his head at her, "Only because you were trained by an assassin, though."

Artemis couldn't hold back a laugh. "Yay, daddy issues."

"I'm kinda curious, though.. What happened when you got back?"

"Ha." Artemis' voice took a bitter turn. "Well other than the obvious raise to the mole suspicions, I have been reminded of how insecure and selfish I am."

Something like anger flashed through Dick's eyes behind the shades. "Look, if anything.. I respect you more because of your roots. You really aren't either of them."

"Thanks, Dick."

The said boy's eyes now almost popped out of their respective sockets. "How d-did you?" He choked.

Artemis chuckled. "I may not be a detective, but I can put two and two together. The selfie didn't help you much either."

"Bruce. Is. Going. To. KILL me!"

* * *

 _The troll got trolled. xD_


	3. Neverending

_'What am I doing? Roy joining the team made some problems.. But this is my job too. I'll do my duty, leave that moron to do his own,'_ Artemis thought when she was safe in her room, lying on her full length on the bed. She breathed deeply, letting the tension slip away from her body, and shut her eyes. _'Really has been something.'_

 **...**

When Robin returned to the others, not much change could be seen, though the agitation in the room had melted away a good bit. He headed over to the kitchen, where Zatanna and M'gann were clumsily mixing batter. Kaldur was nowhere to be seen, and Dick didn't feel particularly inclined to join Roy and Wally in their deep conversation or watch static with Conner.

"Did you find her?" Zatanna exclaimed as soon as she saw him. "We tried looking... Wasn't in her room."

"Don't stress," He forced a grin. "She's good, but," he paused uncertainly, then added, "this can't let this keep going. Hopefully, they'll smooth it out later."

"Wally and Artemis?" M'gann furrowed her eyebrows.

Dick nodded.

"Hey, Rob! C'mere!" Wally called out from the other room.

Dick let out a soft whistle. "Gotta run. Oh, and Zatanna?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"You're dropping egg whites everywhere." Dick shot her a wink and strolled out loftily. Zatanna blushed profusely.

 **...**

Tension, however, seemed to be Artemis' faithful companion during these painful, slow days. When she returned home, she was once again greeted by her father in her own room. _'Two visits in a week,'_ she thought bitterly after he had gone. _'Hit up Jade. Let's have a freaking family reunion after this.'_

Once again, he returned with proposals for her. Proposals to join him, to help him. To help "your dad" as he called himself several times, urging her to accept. This time, though, his words were not as forceful as they were endeavoring. Something tugged inside her. Artemis, confused and almost outcast, was fearful that she would accept her father's suggestions, help him with the Shadows' corrupt schemes.

"It's where you belong, Artemis." He had told her. "You'll never be a part of their little group. Once an assassin, always an assassin."

Artemis had clenched her fist, felt a strange emotion boil up inside of her, but she said with gritted teeth, "Get out."

Sportsmaster was never one to easily let go of something, and his daughter was half afraid he really would bring Paula into this. Her mother was hardly stable herself and had barely moved on from the terrors of the past. Artemis herself was still scarred by them. But he only laughed, gave her a soft smile, then slipped out of the window again. Too soft. Artemis shuddered.

Later that same night, Artemis left her room for a glass of water and found her mother sobbing in the hallway.

"We won't be able to pay for the bills," She said between cries. "Artemis, there isn't enough. What am I going to do?"

"Mom-"

"I'm sorry I can't give you everything you deserve. I am so sorry, Artemis.."

"No, no, Mom.. don't cry. I'll - I'll do something about it, okay? I'll get another side-job, I'll work after school. We'll be fine," The words slipped out of her mouth quickly, but while she wrapped her arms around her shaking mother, Artemis couldn't swallow the lump that lodged itself in her throat.

 **...**

Yes, the days that followed were indeed painful and neverending. Schoolwork piled on, heaps of physics and math taunted her even before she stepped into their apartment, worn out by the jobs she was doing, one last vain attempt to keep the only thing she had left from crumbling apart. Paula was on edge.

The situation at the Cave was no better. While the arguments seemed to have decreased, pressure hung about the air at all times.

Artemis wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel.

"Artemis, you're on in five!" Black Canary called from the training ring, where she stood fighting Kaldur. Artemis forced a nod. Her arms throbbed, her legs ached, her head hurt from the stress building up inside.

Dick frowned at her but said nothing. A firm expression set itself on the archer's face.

Approaching her, Roy rose his eyebrows. "You don't plan to fight in that state, do you? You'll make it too easy for us."

Dick clenched his teeth.

Artemis' gaze didn't falter. "Say that again after I kick your as-"

"Artemis!" Dinah called. "You're up against Wally next."

And now the grey orbs did. After a split second of hesitation, she pushed herself up and headed for the fighting area, ignoring how the sudden exertion caused her to feel a sudden pang of pain.

"Prepare to be crushed, Harpy," Wally smirked, and Artemis could almost believe they were back to normal if she wasn't sure that nothing would go back to normal. His own expression told her otherwise. She swallowed.

The two were well matched for each other. Artemis' fighting skills against his speed. She was second to none when it came to hand-to-hand combat, even Kaldur could admit that, but now, she found it harder to fight him as it went on.

 _Kick_. It missed.

 _Punch_. Into nothing.

"Gonna give me something better than that?" He taunted.

"Thought I'd _give_ you the glory of winning for once," She shot back. "Strange feeling, huh?"

Wally snarled. Her every blow continued to pound only the air as he easily slipped away and shoved her down from behind, knocking the wind clear out of her; Artemis really felt as though she would never breathe again. She forced herself up again, though visibly weaker.

"Foul!" Dinah warned sharply from the side. "Use proper attacks, Wally!"

"Run back to Oliver if the boo-boos hurt too much," Wally continued mocking her. "Your supposed uncle might just have your back."

Artemis' eyes flashed. "You seem to have plenty of experience," She growled.

"At least someone cares enough to support me once in a while."

That's when something snapped inside Artemis. The fury broke free of its chains, and she moved forward to strike him again. But pain truly spread across her body then, filling every bit of her, shattering inside, and before her foot could hit him, Wally reached forward and flipped her over.

 _Thud._

The sound caused everyone to turn around.

Artemis tasted a surge of coppery blood as she lay on the floor, gasping.

Dinah's eyes widened. "Wally! Verbal attacks are _not_ included!" Anger was very evident in her tone.

Wally shrugged sheepishly. "Whatever, sorry, I guess."

To him, it was a normal fight. To her, weakness was taking over. Dick jogged forward and held out a hand. Artemis stopped breathing heavily, and after a moment allowed him to help her up.

Dick looked at her nervously. "Are you-"

"I'm fine." Artemis cut him off and left the room without another word. Dick couldn't help but notice the pace she walked, and it infuriated him to think that he was the only one who saw it. Roy was nearby but too occupied with laughter to mind. Indeed, Dick might have been the only one, but Wally happened to glance at Artemis before she disappeared around the corner, and he felt a pang of guilt tug at his heart.

* * *

 _Big wave of boredom hit me. As did an even mightier one of extreme cringe. So.. I guess I'm editing this old story, hah. Still a sucker for spitfire._


	4. Solace

Relief flooded her as she collected the money she had earned by working in a small ice-cream shop over the last two weeks. Artemis dared to smile as she looked down at the precious dollars, which to others may have seemed inadequate, but to her, it was a source of solace. She could return home and greet her mother cheerfully, without feeling anguish weighing down on her.

Indeed, she was met with smiles and the comforting smell of Paula's traditional food and spiced tea. During the past few days, no assassins had dropped by her room, but Artemis knew better than to feel relieved. Ignoring that, however, she decided she could finally attend to the previously abandoned schoolwork and sat down to study algebra with all her might and mane.

…

"You're - cheerful - today," Robin remarked between dodges as he and Artemis trained together, both equally skilled in combat and wit. Though they wouldn't feel too inclined to admit it, they did secretly enjoy these moments together.

"What was that? Couldn't hear it over the sound of me _destroying_ you-"

"Pfft, you wish!" Robin snorted. Artemis smirked. His momentary distraction gave her an opening, and she knocked him down with one swift movement. Dick groaned.

"Wish came true. Gotten traught yet?" Artemis grinned and held out a hand to yank him back up.

"Really hate myself sometimes," He grumbled, though a sheepish smile spread across his lips. Just as they were about to start another round, Artemis' phone let out a little _ping._

Artemis wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Must be Mom.. hold on a second."

Dick watched as she pulled it out and kept watching as she read the message, her face paling. By the time she was done, no traces of the aforementioned green were left. For the first time, Dick saw her look more than just uneasy. She was frightened.

"I need to go," Artemis muttered, stashing the phone into her bag.

Dick frowned. "Wait, what's wrong?"

"I need to go."

"Artemis, come on, hold on a second," Dick grabbed her arm so she could not escape. "What happened?"

"Dad happened." Artemis' voice betrayed her entirely. "Please, I need to go, he might hurt her,"

"Wait - what? What do you mean? Hurt who?"

"Mom."

 _Anonymous:  
Have you reconsidered yet, Baby Girl? I might pay mommy a visit just to make sure we have her permission. See you there._

 **…**

"He could be bluffing?" Dick suggested as the two rushed towards the beta-tubes.

"You think I'm gonna _risk_ it?"

"No, of course not. Just.. I'll come with you, alright?" His tone showed real concern, but Artemis wouldn't hear of it. Before she could protest again, Dick beat her to it. "Artemis, this is _Sportsmaster_ we're talking about. Wherever you're going, I'm coming with."

 **...**

When they reached the apartment, panting and apprehensive, Artemis hurried in. Nothing awaited her but a startled Paula, who rightfully scolded her for such an "ungraceful entrance" and asked why she was home so early.

After much consolation and many apologies, Artemis trudged out. Dick whistled, "False alarm?"

"This time." Artemis still looked agitated. "I can't protect her all the time, though.."

Dick pursed his lips. "Y'know, you could always ask GA to help you out. I know he's not really related to you.. But he's your mentor, he'll gladly lend a hand. Or an arrow."

Artemis swallowed. "I don't need-"

"Don't kid yourself, Artemis. Go to Olly before something goes wrong. You won't get a second chance if your dad gets there first."

"Artemis?" Paula called from inside. "Who are you talking to?"

Dick smirked.

"Oh - uh - Brando from... Downstairs!" Artemis stumbled.

"Brando from downstairs?" Dick quirked an eyebrow at her.

Artemis flicked his forehead. "Should I have told her I'm friends with an actual _dick_?"

"Salty, salty.."


End file.
